What's in the box?
by Jaegertrash
Summary: Adrien always thought he knew everything about his fiancee Marinette. But while unpacking some stuff in their new house, he finds something he wish he had found sooner. Just a cute lil Adrinette one-shot with fluff. Inspired by the one-shot: Nikki's diary by Rockstar54.


Adrien knew one thing for sure.

Marinette would kill him if she found out about this.

The newly engaged couple had just moved into their new house and Adrien was currently unpacking some stuff when he suddenly found a half-moon shaped book. It was dusting under all the things in a box labeled 'Marinette's Lingerie'

Why he was going through her lingerie was a story best saved for later.

Adrien sat down picking the old book up out of curiosity, and let a grin escape when he realized what it was. He opened the book and began to read.

_First day of school, and Chloe has already done it again. _

He smirked.

It sounded like Mari alright.

His Mari

Adrien never got to read the next sentence because the door to their bedroom closed, and his fiancee stared at him with wide eyes from where she stood. He looked up with a playful expression as she began to stutter.

"W-Where did you find that?"

"In a box" Adrien said nonchalantly.

"Yes, my box" She said in an angry tone "Give it back"

She made a lung for it but he had already hopped up onto his feet and held the diary above her. Being tall really was a trait for the man.

If you exclude the low shower sprays.

Please exclude those goddamn shower sprays.

Marinette flushed as she jumped in an attempt to grab it, placing her hand on his chest as she struggled. Adrien looked at the plastic ring on her finger and smirked.

"Come on Mari, I proposed to you and you won't let me read your diary?" He put on his best puppy eyes. But the woman only rolled her eyes and let her arms fall.

"You proposed to me with an onion ring"

"Hey!" He flushed defensively "I told you I lost the ring"

Her angry face faded and she laughed, wrapping her arms around the man and pecked his lips.

"If you think I'm ever going to drop that, you're wrong"

"Oh yeah?" Adrien smirked, wrapping his own arms around his wife "Then you owe me one, and I decide it will be reading your diary"

"You still proposed with an onion ring" She teased back "Then we went and bought a plastic ring"

He gave his puppy eyes another round.

"Pleeasee? I never got the free will to read literature as a kid, this will be the Hungry Games I never got to read"

"It's Hunger games"

"Unimportant"

She chewed on her lip in thoughts, before tilting her head down against his chest and sighed. Adrien relaxed his muscles and she finally gave in.

* * *

Marinette turned around in their bed groggily to the sound of him flipping pages. He looked down at his sleeping beauty and smiled kindly.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes" She said, wiping her eyes tiredly "It's 4 AM, can you please go back to sleep?"

He returned his eyes to the small book and yawned. The alarm next to the nightstand on his wife's side showed that it was indeed, 4: 06 AM.

"I can't, this is too interesting"

Marinette sat up, her pink polka-dot nightdress making her look appealing. Adrien proudly bragged to his father that she was going to design her own wedding dress. She was a natural talent, and a natural beauty.

Even if she was currently pouting at him with her bedhead all over the place.

"I shouldn't have let you read that"

"Why? So that I wouldn't tease you about the fact that you used to have posters of me on your walls?"

"I swear to god Adrien I will break up with you if you don't go back to sleep, and stop teasing me" She whined, returning to her previous laying position.

He looked down at her, worried for a split second that she was actually mad. But Marinette only turned around with an amused grin at his reaction, so he smiled back and kissed her forehead before putting the book away and laid down to spoon her.

"You wouldn't, you love that ring"

"I actually prefer the proposal ring better"

"Was it really that bad" Adrien said with fake hurtfulness. The body of hers began to shake as she stifled a laughter. He was clueless to what was going on when she suddenly moved away and bent down to pick up something.

"'Whatcha got there?" He asked.

"A smoothie" Marinette responded sarcastically before returning to her previous position. She turned around to face him.

In her hand, a ring.

_Wait_

"Is that-" Adrien said in awe and sat up. Marinette mimicked his actions. He stared at it for what seemed like forever with his mouth dangling.

"Is that my proposal ring?"

She giggled.

"Adrien Agreste. Will you marry me?"

It got quiet as she waited for him to answer, the ring attached to a small, pink silk-bow in her hands.

The ecstasy filled Adrien with determination as he leaned forwards to cup his fiancee's cheeks, they met halfway in a kiss and instantly held each other tightly. It was probably the sweetest kiss they've ever had.

When the couple parted she jokingly slipped the ring on his finger. But he stopped her midway and slowly, slipped the ring on her finger instead. The pecked each other like the lovebirds they were as they both laughed.

"Where did you find it?" He said happily, tears threatening to escape.

"That's a story best saved for later"

One shut night lamp later they went back to spooning when Marinette suddenly asked.

"Hey, what were you doing unpacking my underwear box?"

He tried his best not to laugh as he said:

"That's a story best saved for later"


End file.
